The Pack
by Batmarcus
Summary: When it turns out Weapon X is experimenting on mutants once again, it's up to the X-Men to stop them. But what secrets lie beneath the depths of Alkali Lake? Whatever it is, it'll change their lives for better or worse. Rating may be boosted up later. Co-authored with VenomSpider33!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hello all! Welcome to The Pack chapter 1 of the Reboot! So special thanks to any and all of you who followed over from the old version! Thanks of course also go out to VenomSpider33, my co-author for this story. Check him out once you're done here!**

 **Disclaimer: We don't own X-Men, and you all know that already.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 1

 **Mutation: it is the key to our evolution. It is how we have evolved from a single-celled organism into the dominant species on the planet. This process is slow, and normally taking thousands and thousands of years. But every few hundred millennia, evolution leaps forward.  
**  
 **-Liberty Island-** **  
**  
At the feet of the statue of Liberty a fierce battle was ragging, a battle that had been fought many times over many years. Wolverine, dressed in his Yellow and Blue uniform, battling Sabertooth. As the two men hacked and slashed at each other, Sabertooth managed to avoid Wolverine's slash and took him to the ground.

"Let's see what in that head of yours, runt!" He bellowed out, raising his clawed hand to try and gut Logan, only for two claws like Logan's to come popping out the back of Sabertooths head as he fell to the ground. Behind him, stood a teenage girl. She had light, slightly tanned skin and jet black hair. She wore a grey and black midriff exposing leather shirt that covered her shoulders, black gloves that come up to her forearm and had sheathes over where her claws were coming out, gray and black leather pants, with black boots similar to the one's Wolverine wore, and topped off with a black domino mask that made her eyes appear red.

"You left an open spot." Laura Kinney, also known to most as X-23, said ,smirking as she helped him to his feet and the island around them faded, leaving them in a room with smooth silver walls.

"I know that. Even the best there is can't be perfect all the time darlin." He said as they headed out grabbing towels and water bottles as they left.

"Or maybe you're slipping in your old age?" She asked sarcastically Logan glared at her then chuckled as they headed up into the Manor. When they got out they almost ran headlong into two people, one of whom phased right through them, the other who just smiled down at them.

"Kitty, Piotr." Laura said casually.

"Laura. Tell me, are you two ever going to do anything other than train together?There are other ways to bond." Kitty said.

"Training suits us." Logan said shrugging as they continued down the hall. They took a corner and came into a room filled with others. Off near the window side of the room stood a man dressed black pants and blue shirt. His eyes were covered by a silver visor with red lenses. Beside him was a blonde woman dressed in all white.

"Slim, Frost. You two havin' a contest to see who's got the biggest stick up their ass?" Logan teased, and Scott just smirked while Frost just rolled her eyes.

"If you must know, we were discussing the upgrades to the Manor's security system. After Magneto, we need to be ready for anything." Emma said. Even though Logan no longer wanted to murder her on sight, there were few things he enjoyed as much as pushing her buttons.

"Next time you see Stark, tell him thanks for the new defense grid designs." Scott said, and Logan nodded. "By the way, Jean said she wanted to see you. She's down in the Cerebra room." Scott said. Logan raised an eyebrow, but nodded heading back to the elevator and down past the danger room into a long hallway. He walked all the way to the end and the door opened letting Logan into Cerebra, where his favorite redhead sat in the chair, the helmet on her head.

"Hey, Red. Summers said you wanted to see me?" Logan said, and Jean nodded.

"Recently I've felt something dark and terrible happening with mutants. Several mutants have died recently and someone is in great pain." Jean said.

"I don't mean to sound callous, Jeannie, but I don't see how that's any different from the past couple years." Logan solemnly stated. With more and more new mutants popping up among the younger generation, public distrust if mutants was at an all time high.

"This is different. This is all...focused. All in one spot. It's all coming from a spot in Oregon called Alkali Lake." Jean explained.

"There's something else though, isn't there? If this were just an investigation you'd have called in the others. What else is there?" Logan asked seriously.

Jean sighed, removing the Cerebra helmet. "The place is a psychic blindspot. If it wasn't for the intense sadness and pain there, I wouldn't have even noticed. The place gives off a similar feeling to the Weapon X facilities that we've found in the past. I understand if you don't want to go knowing this, but I think you should lead a team of your choosing to investigate and shut this place down before anymore die."

Logan growled. "Of course I'll go. Those bastards in the program never seem to learn. Maybe they'll get it after we torch their latest base and free whoever we can in there. We'll leave as soon as I have the team put together." Logan said heading for the door.

"Logan, I understand how personal this may be for you and Laura, but be careful. If given the opportunity, I don't think they would hesitate to take either or both of you." She said worried as Logan smiled.

"Let them try. Didn't go too well the last time." The mutant retorted as he headed back upstairs.

When the elevator door opened, Logan was already on the move. He went back into the room and cleared his throat. "Laura, we gotta mission, and I want you to get ready gather the others." Laura nodded, and Logan paused for a second then looked to Emma; "I want you to come too, we may need you." He said. Rather than resume their snideful battle of wits, Emma just nodded, noting how serious Logan was.

"What about me?" Scott asked carefully.

"You should stay behind for this one. Not because you wouldn't be useful, not because I don't trust you, but more because I need to know that if something goes wrong and we get captured, there'll be someone who can rain down hell and get us out." He said seriously. Scott sighed, not liking the idea clearly but nodded all the same as the two women passed them.

Logan nodded heading out he needed a few more people for this team. He went straight down the hall and to the kitchen where he found Kitty and Piotr eating. One look at his face had them both on their feet and he couldn't help but feel a little better as he explained the situation.

"So, get ready. I want you both on this trip as well. I gotta get two more, then we need to go. Meet me at the jet." He said and they nodded heading out as well. Logan headed upstairs to the dorm rooms. His first target was easy enough to find, a young woman with light brown hair with a white streak through it wearing a predominantly green outfit with white motfits. "Rogue, I gotta mission for us. Meet the others down at the Blackbird."

"Got it, sugah. Want me to call Remy?" She asked, and Logan scoffed.

"What, and have to put up with you two flirtin'? I'll pass." Logan retorted. "Frost and Kitty can brief you on the details. You seen the Elf?"

"He's up in his room." Rogue answered, and Logan nodded, going their separate ways as Logan went to the faculty dorms.

On the bed his head bowed in prayer he was a blue demon with short blue hair, scaly skin, and a spade tail. Dressed in a black and red uniform Logan cleared his throat and Kurt Wagner, or as they called him in mission Nightcrawler, turned to face him.

"Ah, Logan mein freund. How can I help you?" He asked smiling until he saw Logans look of determination.

"Kurt, we need your help." Logan said before explaining the situation Kurt nodded and headed out with him.

"You don't even have to ask." He said.

"Alright then, lets go the others are waiting for us at the Jet right now." Logan said, pulling on his mask as they went. When they arrived they found Kitty in her yellow and black X-Men Uniform, Colossus in his red and gold one and Rogue now in her green and white one hood drawn up and Laura was remasked, Emma was in her uniform still pristine white.

"Alright team let's go." Logan said as they all boarded the blackbird jet and took off.

"Wolverine what do you really think is in this place?" Emma asked as they flew off, the Blackbird's advanced engines hurtling them forward at incredible speeds.

"I'm not sure, but I know whatever it is, it's never good for any mutant who goes there. According to Jean, there have already been a few mutant deaths at this new place. Weapon X needs to be shut down and stay down this time." Logan said seriously and they all nodded as they flew away at supersonic speeds.

* * *

 **-Two Hours Later-**

Wolverine brought the jet down a few miles from the facility which was located near a dam on the lake. They all go out as Logan and Laura took point.

"I can feel several minds in there. However, they've got strong shielding, but I doubt they're friendly." Emma said.

"Alright, X-23, Colossus and I will scout ahead and take the more direct approach, and draw their attention. Nightcrawler, teleport yourself and the others in. Once you're in, the goal is to find and any mutants and free them, wreck the place as you go. Understand?" He asked.

"Yes, of course." Nightcrawler said, the others nodding in agreement. Kitty gave Colossus a kiss as the two groups broke apart. Once they broke apart, Wolverine's team set out, with Nightcrawler following them. They stopped a little away from an entry point being guarded by four armed men. Wolverine gave Nightcrawler a nod and the blue man vanished to get the other three.

Wolverine gave the nod as he, and X-23 popped their claws, Colossus took his metal form, and they all leapt from the tree's. As expected, they immediately drew attention, the men firing as they rushed forwards with no effect, as X-23 cut through their guns making them worthless as the other two knocked the men out wanting to avoid killing for now.

Wolverine made his way over to the door and simply slashed through, it opening the way up for them to enter the fortress as they moved down the dark hall he spoke; "Move fast and keep your eyes open, if you see anyone captured figure out a way to let them loose anyway gets in your way, get them out by any means necessary." He said seriously and the other two nodded.

* * *

 **-Main Control Room-**

"Sir, we have intruders in sector five! Wolverine and X-23 are confirmed to be with them!" One man said just as another man spoke out. "And four more in sector nine!" He called out, and a shadowy figure just tapped his fingers on his chair's armrest.

"Interesting. I suppose that it was only a matter of time before Xavier's little flunkies caught wind of this place. Deploy troops to hold them off. Miss Oyama, get your charge out of here before they come across it." He ordered out.

Off to the side an Asian women dressed in a gold and black costume frowned her long fingernails sliding out. "If you think that I'll just let that filthy mongrel Logan get away, you're-" Lady Deathstrike started to say, when the man just sighed.

"I believe I hired you for a job, and I'm asking you to do it. You'll have plenty of time for you're ridiculous little blood feud later." The figure stated, and Deathstrike sighed.

"Yes sir!" She said walking out of the room.

"The rest of you, get the troops out stop both teams, by any means necessary." The man said seriously and they all jumped up nodding.

"Yes sir! You heard Doctor Essex move!" The lead man said as they all emptied the room leaving the man alone.

Nathaniel Essex smirked to himself, as he stepped into the light of the now empty room. Dressed in a black suit, his pale skin shining near as much as the red gem in his forehead.

 _'Well, this little experiment was fun, but It's time to get out of here. They won't be able to hold them off for long, but it should be interesting to see what happens now_.' He thought opening a passage in the wall as he headed out into the forest surrounding the building knowing he would be able to find out what happened later on.

* * *

 **-Emma Frost's Team-**

Nightcrawler teleported them into a dark hallway within the fortress and Emma immediately went into a leaders mode; "Shadowcat, go through the fortress. Free anyone that you see captured, and gather information on them. If possible, offer them a chance to come with us. Nightcrawler, you do the same, I'll keep us all mentally linked together so that we can communicate, Rogue you're with me." She said and they all nodded scattering to look around.

Kitty went through walls finding several, empty rooms and then she found one that nearly made her vomit. Inside she found a large room filled with corpses that were all cut open and looked to be, being examined. Holding in her vomit, she went to a large computer in the corner and pulled up files as she went through.

"These guys were sick!" She muttered angrily seeing all that they had done ranging from simple experiments of durability to trying to increase a mutants powers only to push them too far resulting in deaths. Then she noticed a file labeled Weapon X version 2.0

She opened the file and her eyes widened in surprise at what she read. She reached into a pocket on her suit pulled out a Flash Drive and downloaded everything that she had found. Just as she was about to head out of the room the door burst open and armed men flooded the room shouting; "FREEZE!"

"Yeah I don't think so!" Shadowcat said running towards them and using her powers to become intangible as they opened fire on her the bullets going right through her and causing the men to shoot the walls computers and each other.

Moving quickly once they stopped noticing they hadn't her she became solid kicking one man out cold, before spinning phasing through another few becoming solid and yanking them to the ground and phasing through the ground slamming them down and knocking them out.

 _'Emma, they know we're here! And I found some terrible things."_ She said in her head.

 _'We know, they are attacking us too! Get us or the others and stay safe. I'll hear what you have found when we get out of here.'_ She said and Shadowcat nodded running to go find the others.

* * *

 **-Nightcrawler-**

Nightcrawler was teleporting through room by room. Finding nothing until he hit a room filled with soldiers and guns. "Of course, just my luck." Kurt sighed as they opened fire.

He teleported away and appeared on the other end of the room in an explosion of sulfur and brimstone. "Over here." He teased, before leaping towards the men and teleporting again mid jump to appear on the right of the room, spin kicking the three men each in the face. He grabbed one man and prepared to throw him before vanishing again only for the man to drop from the ceiling knocking out a few of the others.

"Where the hell did he go!?" One of the four remaining men asked out loud.

"I'm over here." The German accented voice said from behind them where this all had started for him; "Now, do you really want to fight some more? Because you can just run away." Nightcrawler offered only for them to raise their guns and he sighed vanishing in a poof again. Appearing behind the men grabbing two of them by their heads and dropped them to the floor knocking them out.

He vanished again plucking a small object from on mans belt before appearing between the last two and dropping the canister of knockout gas; "Goodnight." He said vanishing and appearing outside the room as he heard them fall to the ground.

He sighed and headed out to meet up with the others.

* * *

 **-Emma and Rogue-**

Emma and Rogue were making their way through the fortress. Carefully checking the rooms they met, "You know, I was expecting a place like this to be more, I don know interestin." Rogue said.

"Don't let your guard down. Shadowcat and Nightcrawler have already had to fight off attackers. It's only a matter of time before we do as well." Emma warned as they entered what appeared to be a large office.

The room was large in size with a somewhat low ceiling. There was a large bookcase behind the desk and off to either side set into the black walls was small lamps giving the room an almost eerie glow. And on each side were large filing cabinets al of which were now empty.

"Search the place." Emma said and Rogue nodded as they both started to look around. They found nothing, no files left nothing looking promising. And then Emma found a document that while it said nothing important it did have one thing that immediately made her worry.

"Transigen…" She muttered out and, sighed. "Of course he's involved…"

"What's so important about Transigen?" Rogue asked.

"It's a shell corporation used as a front by none other than Nathaniel Essex. Mister Sinister is behind this, and that makes it all the worse. We need to move now!" She said seriously.

"Freeze!" A new voice said.,

Both woman turned to find a group of soldiers pointing guns at them; "Oh, you picked the wrong women sugar!" Rogue said cracking her knuckles only for Emma to hold out her hands; "We don't have time for this!" She said focusing and causing all the men to drop.

"We need to get through all this now, free who we can and get out. When Sinister is involved in things the building itself may be a trap." She said before grabbing Rogue by the hood and pulling the young lady along.

* * *

 **-Wolverines Team-**

Wolverine, X-23, and Colossus who seemed to have drawn most of the troops, and all three of them were tearing through the troops knocking them aside as they went through each room. They found bodies being experimented on, a room filled with chemicals, and then as Wolverine slashed into a room his eyes narrowed.

"Deathstrike, should've known you'd be involved in this place." He growled as she turned around from where she had been about to unlock a large door that looked like a vault door.

"Logan, still sticking your nose where it doesn't belong hmm?" Lady Deathstrike as turning to face him and extending her fingernails as X-23 stepped in. "Oh, and you brought the runt and the Tin Man too. This is going to be fun!" She said smiling.

Not bothering to respond the two of them launched at her as Colossus was joined in fighting the troops by Nightcrawler and Shadowcat. As the battle between the three clawed people escalated all of them slashing and hacking at each other, X-23 took a chance and slashed the latch on the door Deathstrike had been about to open.

"No, wait! Whatever is in there it's angry and afraid!" Emma said having just barely arrived to the fight with Rogue, but it was too late the door swung open and growling could be heard from within.

Then suddenly a boy nearly Luara's age by the look of him leap out. He was dressed in an all black suit. He had slightly tanned skin, an athletic build, and shining golden eyes and red hair, but what caught all their attention was the three claws like Logan's coming out from between his knuckles, and the one coming out of his foot, all of them appearing to shine a bright sort of yellow color. He ignored all the others and leap at Deathstrike screaming in rage and taking her through a nearby window and leaving them all stunned.

"There's another one of you!?" Emma gasped.

"Apparently. I'm going after them." Laura called out, and without another word she jumped through the window to follow the fight they could all hear raging in the next room.

"Wonderful, more Wolverines. As if I didn't have enough headaches lately!" Emma sighed sarcastically looking to Logan who shrugged.

"Don't look at me Frost. I didn't even know about this one! Come on, we have to stop that fight and soon." He said and sighing Emma nodded knowing Rogue, Colossus, Nightcrawler and Shadowcat were more than capable of dealing with the troops without them.

As they entered the next room they found the boy and Deathstrike slashing away at each other; "Weapon X, as your handler, I command you to stop your assault!" She said between slashes just to make the boy growl again and continue to attack;

"No! No more of you!" He growled stabbing the six claws on his hands into her chest lifting her high above his head and hurling her into a large vat filled with green water.

It burst open sending the water flooding through the room and causing Deathstrike to be pushed out and slam into the wall knocking her out. Emma went into her diamond form as she dug her fingers into the wall and grabbed the boy with the other hand, holding onto him as the water finished draining from the room.

She let go and the boy hit the ground and stood up slowly, looking at them and growling; "Calm down, we aren't here to hurt you." Wolverine said holding up his hands his claws in.

The boy seemed on edge looking at them his own claws still out as he stared at Wolverine, and X-23 recognition dawning on his face before he spoke: "You're him. The original Weapon X, and you're X-23. You can't...you shouldn't be here!" He said.

"Calm down, listen we're here to get you out of here we want to help." X-23 said knowing a bit of what he was going through.

"It's alright, you're going to be okay." Wolverine said taking a step towards the boy who took a step back shaking his head.

"No, it won't! I was made to do was kill you, both of you or bring you in. Leave me alone, leave me alone!" He shouted swiping his claws at him only for Wolverine to avoid the attack and catch his wrist.

"It's going to be okay, and I'm sorry about this, but we need to get you out of here." Wolverine said before nodding to Emma who focused her powers and knocked him out the same way she had the troops from before. The boy slumped his claws sheathing themselves as Wolverine caught him.

"Well, this has been unexpected." Emma said.

"To say the least, lets go help them finish off the guards, then we wreck this place and get out of here, take him with us." Wolverine said.

"Wolverine, you should know that Sinister had a hand in all of this. That boy is dangerous." Emma warned.

"I know, but a lot of mutants are, I am and Charles gave me a chance, you are and he gave you one too, he deserves the same chance." Wolverine said.

Emma sighed and nodded levitating the boy out of Wolverines arms so he floated beside her; "Go help them, I'll keep an eye on him until your back and then we can find a way to destroy this place." She said.

Wolverine seemed hesitant, but knew there wasn't much if anything Emma could do with them all so close at hand and so he nodded as he and X-23 left to go help with the guards. Emma waited and when the fighting stopped, Wolverine returned along with the others all of whom looked surprised at the young man floating beside her.

"You can gawk when we're out of here. We need to go." Emma said seriously and Logan nodded.

"You all get to the jet, drag the men out we'll drop them later. I'm going to find a way to destroy this place." Wolverine said and they all nodded seriously and set out as Wolverine headed deeper into the place.

After a while Wolverine found the main control room a door leading off into the woods surrounding the place. As he entered he kept his guard up, but no one remained. Going over to a main computer and finally found it a program that would cause the whole place to come down.

"Leave it to Sinister to be prepared." Logan said activating the program and heading out the door and into the woods using his sense of smell to get to the jet where he found the others waiting inside the men tied up along with Deathstrike and the boy still unconscious. He smirked as they started up the jet.

He had just gotten them high into the air when the damn the place had been built into, burst the lake flowing freely and washing everything from the place away.

"It's done, let's get out of here." Logan said pulling off his mask as they flew off and away, when they had the time Logan brought the ship in low and pushed the tied men and Deathstrike out and into the woods before taking off again.

"Logan, what are we going to do about the boy?" Emma asked seriously.

"We take him back with us, we help him just like we would any other young mutant who would need it. Best not wake him til we're back. Then we'll work from there, also you said Kitty found some information?" He asked.

"Yeah, I have some." Kitty said.

"Good, we'll look at it when we're back home." He said and with that they were off again.

* * *

 **A/N: So that's it! For this version of chapter 1! Leave a review fav or follow if you like and see you next chapter!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hello all! Welcome to chapter 2! We thought you might like having two chapters to get a feel for this version! So from myself and VenomSpider33, we hope you like it!**

 **Disclaimer: We don't own X-Men. We do own the OC's featured!**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Chapter 2**

His head hurt, a sensation that wasn't exactly new for him. His head had hurt many, many times before, but what was odd about this one was that the pain wasn't being slowly erased by his healing factor. He blearily reached up to rub his eyes, only for the tightening of chains around his wrists. He looked down and saw that the chains attached to the bed.

He snarled as he remembered what happened before he lost consciousness and his golden claws emerged from his knuckles, but whoever had shackled him up had positioned him in such a way that he couldn't reach his chains with his claws.

"Not again...not again…" He muttered under his breath, as he desperately tried to reach the chains with his were just short enough that he couldn't really move his arms, and after about five minutes of trying, he gave up. Seeing the futility of it all, he leaned back against the bed, his claws receding back into his hands.

Watching all this through the cameras were Logan, Scott, Emma, Jean, and Hank McCoy. "The Adamantium chains were a bit much, don't you think?" Jean asked, and Logan shook his head.

"I don't like it anymore than you do, Jeanie, but the kid's a total unknown. Better safe than sorry." Logan answered. "Any luck getting in his head? Seeing who he is, where he came from?"

"Unfortunately no. He has surprisingly strong telepathic defenses. So strong that I don't think that we can get through them without causing some sort of residual damage." Emma explained.

"Well, if this file is any indication, I don't believe you would want to see his memories." Hank said, examining the file Kitty had taken from the Alkali Lake facility. "According to this, Sinister's had him since he was a baby. He doesn't even have a name, at leat not one Sinister bothered to record. Sinister has spent the past sixteen years raising him and molding him into the perfect killing machine."

"So he's, what, a clone? Like X-23?" Emma asked, not unaware of Logan's glare over her refusal to use Laura's name.

"Not quite. See, while young Ms. Kinney was conceived from Logan's damaged genetic template, this young man was made the old fashioned way. According to this, the boy's father gave him to Essex not long after he was born."

"And the father?" Scott asked, and Beast frowned.

"Well...Logan, you might want to sit down for this." The former Avenger warned.

"Out with it, Hank." Logan asked, and Hank sighed.

"According to this, the boy's father...is Daken." Hank answered, and everyone's eyes widened. Logan clenched his fists, walking closer to the screen as he stared at the boy. "As soon as you brought him back, I did a DNA test and compared it with yours. There's enough of a match to indicate a grandparental relation."

"Who's the mother?" Logan growled out.

"I don't know. If Essex did, he didn't put it in the file." Hank explained, and Scott put a hand on Logan's shoulder.

"Logan, I'm sorry you had to find out like this. There's no way you could've known that-"

"Don't apologize, Slim. This is just another person who's had to suffer because of me." Logan said.

"His claws?" Logan asked, and Hank consulted the file.

"It says here that it's something called...adamantine." The blue man replied, and his brow furrowed. "Adamantine...I know that term. It's the kind of metal that Hercules' weapons are made out of." At that, the eyes of Emma Frost widened.

"Wait, so are you trying to tell me that Essex got his hands on the metal of the gods?"

"It appears so. I'll see if I can track him down and get some answers later." Beast stated, as Logan stared at the screen. He let out a sigh, and turned towards the door. "Well...boy's been awake long enough. Time to go talk to my grandson."

The Boy had given up on trying to escape his chains, instead just laying on the bed and staring at the ceiling of the cell. He heard a tapping on the glass, and looked up to see Logan, Scott, and Jean standing there. "You know who we are? Scott asked, and the Boy nodded.

"I do. Scott Summers, Jean Grey...and Weapon X. The original Weapon X, anyways." He answered. "Where am I?"

"The Xavier Institute. The basement, anyway." Scott answered.

"How long was I unconscious?"

"About twelve hours or so."

"Where's the Professor?"

"He's taking a sabbatical, trying to find ways to help mutants around the world." Jean explained. "Do you have a name?" She asked.

"Weapon X. At least, that's the only thing I've ever been called." He answered. "What do you people want from me?"

"We don't want anything from you. We just want to help you. Give you a chance to have a life of your own." Scott said, and the Boy just scoffed.

"Please. The only reason I've lived this long is because Sinister thought he could use me. I'm guessing you people want to do the same thing as well."

"Why would you think that?" Jean asked, and he sighed.

"I'm a weapon. I kill things. Pretty well, in fact. It's all I know how to do. So excuse me if I have a hard time believing I should expect any different from here." He said, and silence hung in the air for a moment.

"I used to think the same way. Thought I didn't really belong here, that I was better off on my own." Logan stated. "But Jean, the Professor, even Summers over here...they all convinced me that I didn't have to be what Weapon X made me. That I had the potential for a life beyond all the killing and fighting." He explained. "I pulled you out of that place because you reminded me of myself, and I just couldn't help but think about how different my life coulda been if someone had given me a choice."

"A...choice…?" He said aloud, almost as if the word was in a completely different language. He'd never had much of a 'choice' in anything before. Much of his childhood had been filled with Sinister's experiments and training in order to become his perfect weapon. But now here stood the original Weapon X, telling him that he had now had a choice.

"You don't have to stay here at the school if you don't want to." Logan said. "If you want, I've got a place up in Alberta that I-"

"No. I...I want to stay." The Boy said. "I...I've always wanted a normal life. If...if you'll have me, I'd like to try here." He said, and Logan glanced at Scott.

"Well, Headmaster? Room for another student?"

"What kind of school would this be if it wasn't." Summers responded, and opened the cell door, as Logan went to remove the chains.

' _Emma's not going to like this…'_ Jean said in Scott and Logan's heads.

' _She'll get over it.'_ Logan reassured, as he unlocked the adamantium chains, allowing him to stand up and stretch his legs. "Well, c'mon, kid. Let's get you out of that thing." He said, gesturing to the bloody black bodysuit he wore.

"I think the Closet just got a new shipment in. Should have something he should be able to wear up there." Scott said, and turned to Jean. "Do you mind being his advisor?"

"Not at all. In fact, I think I've got a perfect roommate in mind for him." Jean agreed, and Scott nodded, before turning back to Logan and the Boy.

"I'm gonna need a name for the registration paperwork."

"I really don't have one." The boy admitted again.

"How about Vincent? Vince for short." Logan offered.

The boy seemed to think it over before nodding slightly; "I like that one." He said giving just a hint of a smile.

"Good now follow me kid let's get you some actual clothes." Logan said leading the way out the door.

' _Logan, where did you come up with that name?'_ Jean asked in his head.

' _Had it in my pocket for a while. It was what I wanted to name the kids father originally.'_ He thought back, surprising Jean, before she just chuckled to herself.

"All these years, and he still manages to surprise us...:"

Logan lead the newly dubbed Vince into the elevator, and the boy seemed to fidget in the elevator. "So...what's this place like?" He asked. "Sinister...he taught me a lot about this place. But he kept it...clinical, down to nothing but facts and statistics. What's it actually like?" He asked, and Logan pursed his lips as he thought for a moment.

"I don't know how much you know about what's goin' on out in the world, but...well, let's just say that it ain't a great time to be a mutant. Me and the other X-Men, we try to do our best, generate a little good PR, but well, fact is that we scare people, and when people get scared, they get nasty. This place...it's a place of hope. A safe place where mutants can be free to be . "let themselves." Logan explained.

"And what's an…'advisor?'" Vince asked.

"Jeannie's gonna be in charge of you here. She's gonna set you up with a roommate, get you registered for classes, just make sure you get done what you need to get done."

"Why can't you do that?" Vince asked, and Logan just laughed.

"Ha, good one, kid!" He chuckled out. "Nah, I ain't cut out for all that teachin' and advisin' crap. Besides, I'm too busy to worry about a buncha kids. I teach a self defense class when I can, but between the X-Men, the Avengers, and about a million other fires I'm constantly putting out, I ain't got time to teach a class." Logan explained. "Don't worry. Jeannie's as good as they come. She'll take good care of you."

"If you say so…" Vince accepted, as Logan lead him out of the elevator and into a hallway, leading him into a large room filled with clothes.

"Some of the kids we get, they've been kicked out of their homes, show up with nothing but the clothes on their backs. So, we give 'em any kind of clothes that they could need." The Best There Is explained, and gestured to the room. "So...have at it." He beckoned and Vince stepped in. "Oh, and don't try the whole 'escape out the window' thing. We'll get ya before ya get across the lawn." Logan half-jokingly warned, and vince closed the door behind him. Logan leaned against the wall, folding his arms and sighing as he mulled it all over.

Daken...to call the two 'estranged' was an understatement, considering how Logan had thought Daken had died in his mother's womb when she died all the way back in the 40's. Hell, Logan didn't even know he existed until about three years ago, when he'd tried to kill Logan. Since then, Daken had been a ghost, skating under the radar of groups like SHIELD. The last sort of lead Logan had gotten was a man in Berlin six months ago who looked like he'd been ripped apart by a tiger, which, considering that tigers weren't native to Germany and Logan hadn't been in Germany in the last year and a half, lead him to believe that Daken was now acting as some kinda mercenary. His son was one of his biggest regrets, one he knew would haunt him to his dying day.

But now, all of a sudden, Vince was here, the grandson he never knew existed, raised in what could only be described as Hell, for reasons the Wolverine could only assume was related to his own genetic make up. That boy now had a chance for a life of his own, and by god, Logan was going to make sure he got it. "I'm gonna do right by him, Itsu. I promise." Logan muttered.

Meanwhile, Vince was inside the Closet, looking over the selection of clothes available to him. He sighed, running his hand through his red hair. ' _What the hell am I thinking?'_ He thought to himself, checking out a rack of shirts. The truth was, he had no idea what he was doing. The concept of 'freedom' was as alien to him as the Kree that Sinister had made him learn about.

Yesterday, he was just a weapon, trained to be deployed to do whatever Sinister wanted. He had no idea what the hell 'normal' was.

And yet, he couldn't quite bring himself to run away. At least here, for the first time in his life, he had a choice.

The kid was taking his damn time, that was for sure. Logan had even begun to nod off before the door opened, and out stepped Vince, wearing a black shirt, black pants, and black boots. "You allergic to color?" Logan asked, and Vince actually looked bashful.

"I uh…I didn't know what would look good." He admitted, and Logan just chuckled.

"Heh. Don't worry, I'll teach ya how to look good. But, for now, this is a good start." Logan said, patting the taller mutant on the shoulder. "C'mon, let's take a walk. Familiarize you with the campus.

"Okay, so where exactly do I start?" He asked confused. Logan sighed the kid really was so used to taking orders that he wasn't sure where to start.

"Just follow me, and we'll see who we meet along the way." He said leading the way out and onto the large sweeping front lawn of the school.

Vince blinked rapidly, he wasn't sure how long it had been since he had last seen real daylight. If he had to guess he would say about four months or so. As his eyes adjusted he saw several teens fly past over head.

Off to the side there were more of them, sitting around or playing games on a basketball court not too far away. Logan lead him towards them, as he continued to look around in obvious wonder.

"This is the main non training outdoor area, lotta kids like to spend their free time here. Though there aren't many here at the moment schools still about a week away." Logan said keeping a careful eye on Vince who was listening and seemed to be trying to look everywhere at once.

"Am I allowed to be out here?" He asked cautiously.

"Course you are, within the limits of curfew." Logan was a little happy when Vince actually smiled.

"It's...it's beautiful…" He muttered out, absorbing everything…

"Heads up!" A voice called out, and Vince turned to see what looked like a soccer ball hurtling towards his head. Without even thinking about it, Vince's arm snapped up, his golden claws popping out of his wrist and stabbing through the ball, instantly deflating it.

"Uh...ooops." Vince apologized, pulling the ball carcass off his claws.

"What the hell?!" The first voice said, and Vince looked up to see a dark haired boy wearing a shirt and gym shorts storming over to him, a group of other students behind him, including a boy who appeared to be entirely made out of rocks. "Dude, you just skewered our ball! The hell's your problem?!" The boy demanded.

"I saw it heading towards my head. I reacted." Vince replied matter of factly, and the other boy just sneered.

"So why didn't you, I dunno, catch it?!"

"Pipe down, Keller." Logan growled, stepping between them. " You know the rules. You play outside, you gotta be considerate of others, as foreign of a concept as that may be to you. Besides, you shoulda used your telekinesis to stop it." He scolded.

"We were doing a no-powers game!" He explained.

"I don't care if you were hosting the World Cup. This ain't your backyard." He finished, and Keller cast another glare at Vince, before storming off, the rest of his friends following him.

"Christ. No wonder Frost likes that kid so much. Both of 'em are big pains in my…" He mumbled under his breath, before turning back to Vince.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry please don't kick me out!" Vince stammered backing up a little and bowing to Logan who carefully set a hand on his shoulder.

"Calm down kid, it's fine you just reacted to what you saw coming no one got hurt. We don't kick people out fer something like poppin a ball, we have plenty more." Logan said.

"Right, okay but still I am sorry I didn't mean to." He said

"I know that, come on let's go and see if Jeanie has found ya a roommate." Logan said leading the boy towards a different part of the manor. As they went Vince saw Keller and his group still glaring as the one made of rocks approached with a new ball.

He glared back his eyes narrowing slightly; "I don't think I like that guy." Vince said finally and Logan laughed

"Keller? Believe me I get ya. Kid's got a world of potential, but his ego would put Stark to shame. Between him and Emma, it's a wonder the combined smugness doesn't drown us all."

After a few minutes they walked into an office. Jean Gray sat behind a desk as various objects whizzed around her, she looked up and gave a smile that actually made Vince feel safe as she stood up.

"Good timing, Logan. I was just about to see if Vince would like to meet his new roommate." She said meeting them in the middle of the room.

"Sure thing Jeanie, I was gonna go update Laura to what's going on, kid listen to the woman do whatever she says. She won't steer you wrong." Logan said and Vince carefully nodded as the man left the room heading in the opposite direction to the two red heads.

"So, what'd you think of the campus?" Jean asked.

"It's...it's nice." He answered. "I've never seen so many people before, let alone my own age." Vince explained, opting not to share his encounter with Keller.

"This place has changed a lot over the past few years. Seems like just yesterday it was just me, Scott, Hank, Warren, and Bobby. Now, we've got over two hundred students." Jean said, smiling as she recalled the memories. "Your roommate should be here shortly. I told him you're not used to being around people, and he's more than understanding. I think you'll like him." As soon as Jean finished talking, there was a knock on the door. Well, Vince assumed it was supposed to be a knock, but instead, the door fell off it's hinges, falling onto the floor.

"Ah, dammit, not again!" A male voice groaned out, and Vince turned to see a caucasian boy around Vince's age with short brown hair and blue eyes that VInce could swear had a slight glow around them. "Uh, sorry, Professor Grey. I uh...I'm still getting the hang of my powers." The boy stated, entering the office. He bent down and grabbed the door, an oak piece that Vince assumed must have weighed about fifty pounds, and effortlessly picked it up, tenderly setting it against the frame.

"It's alright, John. You're here to learn, and doors can be fixed." She reassured. "Just remember what we discussed: just envision a dial, and just turn it down." Jean said, and the boy nodded, before noticing Vince.

"Is the guy?" He asked, and Jean nodded.

"Jonathan Paxton, meet Vince Howlett. From here on, the two of you will be roommates." Jean introduced, and John extended his hand.

"Nice to meet ya. Don't worry, I won't crush it." John greeted and, Vince stared at it for a second, before taking it.

"It's alright. I don't break easily." Vince responded, shaking his hand.

"So, what can you do?" John asked, before catching himself. "If uh, you don't mind tellin'. I know some people are kinda...sensitive about what they can do." Vince looked over at Jean, almost as if asking for permission, and she nodded. Vince clenched his hands into fist, and his golden claws emerged from his hands. John just whistled, examining the claws.

"Well damn. Those as tough as Professor Logan's?"

"Even tougher. Lighter, too." Vince explained, and John just pursed his lips.

"Neat." John responded.

"What about you? What can you do?" Vince asked.

"Well, as you probably guessed, I pack a mean punch." John said, gesturing to the door. "I can fly, too, but it's more like...controlled falling, I guess. Doctor McCoy said...uh, what was it that he said, Professor? I kinda...spaced out when he started explaining stuff."

"Hank thinks that your mutation allows your cells to store and release all kinds of energy, like the UV radiation in sunlight. Right now, it only manifests in enhanced strength and durability, but Hank theorizes that, in time, you can release it in all kinds of different ways." Jean explained, and John jerked a thumb towards her.

"What she said."

"That sounds, pretty useful, hard to fight too." Vince pointed out in a matter of fact tone.

"Yeah, I guess so never considered it that way." John shrugged as Jean smiled a little they would get along well enough given time.

"Alright, well Vince we'll get you some more clothes over the next few days. Classes start in the next few days, and it's dinner soon if you're hungry."

After he nodded in understanding accompanied by a growling from his stomach Jean turned to John; "Would you mind showing him to the Cafeteria?" She asked

"Sure, I can. Follow me." He said leading the way and Vince after a nod from Jean followed. She smiled after them, he needed a friend and John would make a good first one for him.

* * *

 **-X-Mansion Cafeteria-**

Vince and Jonathan were in line at the cafeteria, finally arriving at a small console over a microwave like box. "So...where's the food?" Vince asked.

"This is it. Ever see Star Trek?" Jonathan asked, and Vince just looked at him confused.

"Star...Track? What's that?" He asked, and Jonathan just raised an eyebrow, before he brushed it off.

"This is some kinda of fancy food replicator. Beyond state of the art, nothing else like it on the planet. Just punch in what you want…" Jonathan began tapping a few buttons on the screen, before hitting submit. Soon, the 'microwave' hummed to life, and a stir fry dish appeared on the tray. "Voila."

"How's it do that?"

"Beats me. Apparently the school got the tech for this stuff from some alien race. The shi...Shianna…"

"The Shi'ar." Vince finished. "An alien race that the X-Men have come into contact with multiple times." He recited, almost robotically.

"Uh, yeah, them." The other boy said as Vince scrolled through the many options. Choice was still new to him, and honestly he was starting to feel just the slightest bit overwhelmed by it all.

At least though he pushed a few buttons and a very bloody steak appeared on his plate. Nodding satisfied, they looked around for seats.

Unfortunately, most of the seats were already taken, by mutants with all sorts of appearances.

"Hoo boy….I I think we might have to eat out on the grounds." John sighed.

"Don't you have people we can sit with?" Vince asked.

"Hey man, I just got here last week. I don't know anybody."

"Wait, what about that table over there? I see two seats." Vince asked pointing over to a table on the far side of the room. Glancing over John paled a little.

"I don't know about that." He said seeing the three slightly pale blonde haired blue eyed girls sitting together along with a few other people.

"Why not?" Vince asked.

"Cause, that's the Cuckoo's table. They're Professor Frost's...clones or daughters? I guess technically both. All I know is that there used be five, now there's three. Anyway, they don't usually talk to people just sitting with them and their group."

"Well, it's not like we have a lot of other options." VInce said, pointing out to the table. John just shrugged, and the two went over to the table.

"Hey, uh, mind if we sit here?" John asked, and the three blonde girls all turned to look at him in unison.

"Do we-

"-know-"

"-you?" They all said in unison.

"That's not creepy at all…." John muttered under his breath. "I'm John, this is Vince. We're both new here, and, well, this is kinda the only available seat in the place." He explained, and the three were silent, telepathically conversing with one another.

"Very well."

"The two of you-"

"May join us."

"Thanks." Vince said, and the two sat at the table.

"No-

"Problem" They said together again.

"Don't mind them, they usually talk like that. Nice to meet you I'm Sofia Mantega." Said a girl with brown hair, eyes and slightly tan skin.

"No problem believe me it takes a lot to make me think of anything as odd." Vince said as he observed a very slight pink tint appear on John's face.

'Wonder what that's about?' He thought to himself.

'Do you really have no idea?' Said three voices in his head suddenly. Vince's head snapped upward so fast that had his bones been normal he probably would have cracked his neck.

He stared across the table at the three blonde girls who all tilted their heads together. His eyes narrowed dangerously as he asked out loud in a low dangerous voice: "Is that you three?"

'Yes, it's us.' They said in his head again.

'Get. Out. Now!" He growled and all three of them saw the skin on the back of his hands roll slightly as his claws slowly emerged digging into the table. John and Sofia's eyes widened and the Cuckoo's all backed out of his head though they all stayed calm.

"Don't ever enter my head without my permission again!" Vince said and the three of them glared at him not appreciating being given orders. To their surprise, he didn't even flinch away at the glare.

The silence and tension that hung between them so thick it could be cut with a knife. John was trying to figure something to say, when a new voice cleared their throat.

"What, is going on here?" The condescending voice of Emma Frost said, standing there with her arms crossed.

"Oh crap…" John gulped out, as Emma stared down at Vince.

"Vincent, I believe your name is?" She said, and Vince just glared at her. "What seems to be the problem?"

"They were in my head. I don't like people in my head." He replied, and Emma just cast an eye at the Cuckoos.

"Girls, is what he said true?"

"Yes, but-"

"-we were simply-"

"-reading his suface thoughts." The Cuckoos responded, and Emma sighed.

"You all know that you're not supposed to even read surface thoughts. Three days detention, all of you." She scolded, and they all nodded.

"Yes mother." They said in unison, and now Emma glared at Vince.

"And now, you." The former White Queen said, Vince not even shirking away. "Contary to popular belief, I'm not completely heartless. Considering the...circumstances... of your past, I'm willing to give you a pass for today. However, let it be known that after today, I won't be cutting you any slack." She warned.

"If you say so." He replied, and Emma sighed.

"Honestly, what Logan and Scott were thinking, I'll never-" As she muttered to herself, she brought her hand up to brush some hair out of his face. However, as she did so, Vincent shot straight up, standing up straight.

"I'm sorry, ma'am. It won't happen again." He said quickly and with more than a hint of panic in his voice. Emma's eyes actually widened, as she could feel the panic coming off of him.

"I...yes, well, just make sure you behave yourself going forward." She said, and turned to the Cuckoos. "Come with me, girls." She instructed, and the Cuckoos all got up at the same time. However, before they all walked away, one of them cast a look at Vince, before they all walked away in unison. Vince blinked, before he sat back down.

"Uh...sorry, about all that. I uh, don't know what came over me." He apologized.

"Hey man, don't worry about it. Way I hear it, they got a problem with boundaries. You just...y'know, reacted." John reassured.

"Plus, they're...more than a little creepy." Sofia agreed. "Mindee's my chemistry partner, and the friends I normally sit with are in class right now."

"I thought classes didn't start for another week?" John asked, and Sofia nodded.

"That's right, but the school has summer classes for those of us who live here year round. You two got here after the deadline, so I think you're spared from Professor LeBeau's dance class." Sofia joked. "I should introduce you two to them. I think you'd like them."

"Well, uh, thanks!" The blue eyed mutant thanks, and nudged Vince's shoulder. "See? We've barely been together an hour and already we're making friends."

"Uh huh. That's nice." Vince half-heartedly agreed, and John frowned, but let it be for now.

* * *

 **A Few Hours Later**

John lead Vince into their room, a modest room with two beds, two dressers, two desks, and a bathroom. "Honestly, I was getting used to having the place to myself, but I don't mind havin' someone to share it with." John said, as Vince looked around, before sitting on the unclaimed bed. He'd had a bed back in the Alkali Lake facility, but it wasn't as...soft, as this one was.

"It's nice. This whole place is nice." The redhead said, and John sighed, looking at the window.

"So, was it your dad?" He asked, catching Vince off guard.

"I'm sorry, what?"

"Who beat you. I saw how you reacted to Professor Frost. I recognize the signs. Seen 'em enough to know what they look like." John said, looking back at Vince, who looked away.

"I...never knew my father. But it's...complicated. You wouldn't understand." Vince said, but John just chuckled.

"See, I didn't know my dad either. Not really, anyway. When I was five, he went to war. Did his duty just like his dad and his dad before him. Next time he came back, he was in a coffin with a nice flag on top of it." He explained.

"Not too long after that, my mom met this guy, Paul. Real nice guy, this Paul. Ran a factory a few towns over. Takes us out to fancy dinners, buys us nice things, the works. They fell in love, get married, we move in with him. Only, turns out Paul likes to drink, and when he drinks...Paul gets mean. And he drank...all the time."

Now, the dull blue blue glow of his eyes got slightly brighter in intensity. "For nine years, that bastard beat me and my mom constantly. Knew how to hide it, too, so no one did anything about it."

"And...you couldn't leave?" Vince asked, and John shook his head.

"My mom and my dad got married right outta high school. She had no education, no money...not a lot of options for a single mom out there. So we just...accepted it." He explained. "Then, a couple of weeks ago, he starts going to town on her, and I just...I couldn't take it anymore. I grabbed his arm, and i felt it just...shatter in my hands. That's how I found out I was a mutant." John recounted, looking at his hand.

"We got outta there, bounced around a few towns for a few days, before Professor Grey found us. Offered to bring me here to the Institute, set my mom up with a job in town. So yeah, let's just say I know what it's like to be in a real bad situation without a lot of options." John finished, and Vince clenched his fists.

"The...place I was raised in, the people there...they demanded nothing but perfection. And if I wasn't perfect…let's just say that the results weren't pretty." Vince explained. "When she raised her hand, it...it brought me back to that place."

"Hey man, I get it. Stuff like that, it leaves a scar on ya." John sympathized, sitting on his own bed. "I think it's important that we not let it control us though, you know?" John asked.

"Sort of, but the problem is I never really had a chance." Vince said thinking back at what could only very sarcastically be called his childhood.

"Well, who knows, maybe things'll get better. You got me as a friend if that helps." John said offering his hand.

Vince stared at it blinking before shaking it; "Thank you John I appreciate that." Vince said before noticing a pair of pajamas at the foot of his bed.

John yawned and both finally noticed the sun was setting on the school everyone else was either already inside.

"I think it's about time we turn in, tomorrow I can show you around some more." John said.

Vince nodded going to the bathroom to change into his pajamas. As he slid into easily the most comfortable bed he had ever been in, and began to drift off. Before sleep overtook him, it hadn't occurred to him how tired he was he smiled.

' _Maybe this will be a good thing.'_ He thought as at last sleep overtook him stifling all further thought.

* * *

 **A/N: So we got a little emotional there at the end and we hope you liked it. Review, Fav or Follow if you like and we will catch you next time!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hey everybody! Welcome to Chapter 3 uhh...you not much to say here we hope you love it though!**

 **Disclaimer: We don't own X-Men Marvel does. Vince was made by myself. John was made by my co-authoer VenomSpider33.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

 **-Xavier Institute Four Days Later-**

Vince woke suddenly as he often did, with a sense of being in danger. Looking around it took him several seconds to realize he wasn't. He was laying in bed John was sound asleep across the room, and looking out the window he could see the sun just beginning to rise.

Even after a few days at this place it still seemed unreal. He sat cross legged on his bed. One thing he had learned about himself over the last few days is once he was awake, he wasn't going back to sleep. The nightmares made that hard enough anyway.

Doing his best to not disturb John, he crossed to the bathroom, showered got dressed and waited for the alarm to go off. Today, was his first day of actual school and that was something he wasn't sure how he felt about.

Sinister had of course, taught him things that he had felt necessary, but that could hardly be called school. He sat lost in his thoughts until finally Johns alarm clock went off. He glanced over and saw John roll and shut it off before glancing at him.

"I'm beginin to wonder if you ever actually sleep?" John said groggily.

"Sure I do, just an early riser that's all." Vince shrugged.

"Right, well give me a bit and we can go and get breakfast." John yawned walking to the bathroom as Vince shrugged.

* * *

 **-Cafeteria Twenty Minutes Later-**

They walked into the cafeteria to find that not a lot of the students had arrived yet. Off to the side John noticed the Three-in-One sitting alone. As he looked he saw one of them, the one seated in the center shoot a glance their way.

Noticing him watching she went back to her food. John let out a breath, he had noticed that ever since his first day that same member of the Three-In-One would watch them. At least he was pretty sure it was the same member sometimes it was hard to tell with them.

Not knowing what to make of that he sat beside Vince wondering if he had noticed as well, nearly sure he did and just didn't talk about it. The Mess Hall filled and once all the students were there and seated Professor Summers and the others came out on a balcony above them and called for attention stopping the steady buzz of conversation that had filled the air.

"Welcome to your first official school day. Now before classes begin I have an announcement. This year, we are going to be Beta testing a new concept of training squads lead by an individual teacher. As this is an experiment, not all students will be a part of a squad at least not yet. So, while you all eat, if you are approached by a teacher they will inform you of where to go from there. If this goes well then next semester all students will be a part of a squad. Any questions?" Scott asked.

"What if we didn't come here to be superheroes, can we bow out?" Asked a black boy with glasses.

"Good question, and the answer is no. The students approached were all carefully considered and sorted into teams. Beside that, even if you don't want to become X-Men you did all also come here to learn control." Jean said.

The boy opened his mouth appeared to consider that for a moment and then nodded sitting back down.

"Excellent, as for those not picked please report to your first class when the bell rings." Emma said as they all went back to talking.

"So...that's neat." John said, and Vince just shrugged. "So, what kinda classes you got?"

"The basic stuff, I guess, plus some other stuff." Vince said, taking a piece of paper out of his pocket and handing it to John.

"Let's see, math, chemistry, history...advanced combat strategy?" John read aloud, and Vince raised an eyebrow.

"Is that not normal?"

"Uhhh...I guess they just didn't teach that at my old school. Though, I guess that applies to a lotta stuff here. I mean, check this out." The energy absorber said, pulling out his own schedule. "Flight class, with professor Beaubier, Super Strength 101 with Professor Rasputin, this training squad stuff...this place is insane, man."

"Trust me, you've just scratched the surface." A familiar voice said, and they both looked up to see Jean Grey approaching them. "How are you boys settling in?"

"We're doing just fine, Professor." John responded, and Vince nodded in agreement.

"I'm glad to hear that." Jean replies with a smile. "What did you think of the squad announcement?"

"Well, I came from a town that lives and breathes football, so I don't think it'll be too different from that." John said.

"It's interesting, I guess." Vince responded, and that's when it clicked in his head. "Wait. Frost said that the teachers were gonna be approaching us about being on the squads, didn't she?"

"She did. You two were the first names I put on my list" The telepath conformed, and John's eyes widened.

"Wait, seriously?!" He asked, and Jean nodded.

"Yes seriously, I see a great amount of potential in both of you. That was the point of the squads the Beta test is to develop those we feel have the most potential. That way even if it doesn't work, something good comes out of it." Jean said.

"Well, I get him, but why me?" Vince asked skeptically pointing from John to himself.

"As I said I feel you both have a lot of potential, and I feel this will be the best way to help you both realize that potential." Jean said.

"Okay, I suppose." Vince said after a slight pause.

"Thank you! Thank you so much Professor Grey! So, where do we go then?" John asked seeming excited.

"Report to the main office, we'll explain from there." Jean said and they nodded as she walked away. Vince glanced down at his schedule and saw at the end of every other day, starting today he had an hour and a half of counseling with Professor Frost, and Professor Grey.

'That's interesting.' He thought wondering what on Earth they expected to achieve there. The rest of breakfast passed with them trying to figure out where this whole squad thing was going to go.

* * *

 **Faculty Building, Main Lobby**

When they arrived to the main lobby they found sixteen other students. They included Sofia, Jullian Keller, and several others who neither Vince, nor John recognized.

"Whoa, this is more than I thought it would be." John said.

"Imagine how we feel. Who would have thought they'd let you in at all?" Keller said from beside John.

"Hey now, I'd watch your words, Keller." Jonathan warned, his eyes glowing brighter as his fists clenched, while Julian began preparing his telekinesis.

"Back off Keller, I would really rather not have to hurt you." Vince said stepping up beside John as his claws slid out.

"Please with my powers I could take you both no problem." Keller said confidently.

"Sure you can, you say that like I haven't taken out telepaths before." Vince said casually.

"Wait! What!?" Keller demanded stepping up to him.

"Easy, everyone." A boy whose head appeared to be on fire said, moving between them. "No need to get into a fight before the first day." He tried to calm them down, and Jonathan took a deep breath, his eyes returning to 'normal', as Julian stood down as well.

"Yes, no need to start tearing through campus just yet." A familiar voice said, and all the students looked to see Cyclops standing at the top of the stairs, with Emma, Dani Moonstar, and Jean standing behind him. "We just tidied up the place." Emma finished.

"As we stated in the cafeteria, you're here because your advisors personally selected you to be on their training squads. If all goes according to plan, then you'll not only learn how to improve your mastery over your own abilities, but make yourself and your teammates better people as well." Cyclops dictated. "Now, as I said before, this is essentially a beta test. The 18 of you are essentially a trial run, and if it runs well, then we'll be creating more squads in the future."

"So what exactly are these squads going to be doing?" A blue haired girl with metallic gauntlets on her arms asked.

"In addition to training exercises, we will be conducting a series of field day exercises, where squads will be put up against one another in healthy competition. Winning teams will be rewarded with points, and whoever has the most at the end of the semester will be rewarded." The visor wearing mutant explained. "Again, this is intended to be friendly, healthy competition. We're not trying to do any sort of East Coast/West coast type feuds."

"Jesus this guy's old…" John muttered under his breath.

"Now, I'll be handing things off to my lovely assistants behind me." Scott said, and stepped back from the podium to allow Emma to take the stand.

"Now, when I call your name, please step forward." She said, and took out a piece of paper. "Julian Keller…" Julian stepped forward, casting a glare at Vince as he did so. "...Soorya Qadir…" A girl in a burqa stepped forward. "...Santo Vacarro…" The boy made of rocks stepped forward. "...Illyana Rasputin…" A blonde girl that had a dangerous air around her stepped forward. "...Brian Cruz…" A boy with dreads stepped forward. "...and Jay Guthrie." A boy with red bird-like wings coming out of his back stepped forward. "PLease, follow me." She instructed, and they all followed her. Up next was Dani Moonstar.

"Hisako Ichiki…" A Japanese girl stepped forward. "...Kevin Ford…" A boy dressed head to toe in all black was next. "...Joshua Foley…" A boy with gold skin stepped forward. "...Sofia Martega…" Sofia stepped forward now. "...Benjamin Hamill…" the boy with the burning head stepped forward now. "...and Laurie Collins." Another blonde girl stepped forward, and Dani smiled at them. "If you'll please follow me, I'll let Professor Grey finish us off." As Dani stepped back, Jean took the stage.

"Clarice Ferguson…" A pink skinned girl with pure green eyes and short purple hair stepped forward. "...Noriko Ashida…" The blue haired girl with the gauntlets were next. "...Jonathan Paxton, Vincent Howlett…" John flashed Vince a thumbs up, before they both stepped forward. "...Cessily Kincaid…" A red haired girl with silver, metallic skin was next. "...and last but not least, David Alleyene." The black boy who had spoken up in the cafeteria was last, and now Scott stepped forward again.

"I have high hopes for all of you, and wish you all the best of luck. Now, if you'll please follow your advisors, they;ll get you situated." he said, and dismissed them.

"Please, follow me." Jean beckoned, leading them out of the auditorium.

"So how are these going to interfere with our classes?" The pink skinned girl, now identified as Clarice, asked as they walked through the halls into Jean's office.

"Ideally, not that much. We'll primarily be doing squad based activities after the end of the school day, just like any extracurricular activity at your old schools." Jean explained, checking her watch. "Now, any good group needs a name. For that reason, I've decided to call us...the Phoenixes."

"Oh, like your old codename? I like it." Cessily said. "I uh...I was a bit of a fan when I was younger."

"What a small world." Jean remarked. "Now, onto codenames. You'll be using these when engaging in field day exercises, and I've carefully selected these based on your personalities and abilities." She explained, and pointed at David. "Prodigy…" Then to Clarice. "...Blink…" Now to Noriko. "...Surge…" Now it was Cessily's turn. "...Mercury…" It was John next. "...Powerhouse…" Now to Vince. "...and-"

"Weapon X." He blurted out. "I'd just...I'd like to be called Weapon X, if that's ok."

Jean appeared to think about that for a moment. Truth be told she wasn't thrilled by the name choice, but in looking at how he was nervously swaying in place she couldn't say no. Eventually she knew he would move on, but for now she understood it was the only consistent thing he had.

"Okay then, Weapon X it is." 'For now.' She added in her head as Vince nodded gratefully.

"Now then, let's talk costumes." She said, typing on her computer, and a scanner appeared from her desk. "Step in front of this, and it'll scan in your measurements. Your uniforms should be ready by end of the school day."

"And then what?" David asked.

"Well, for now, we decided it would be best to hold off on field day activities until this Friday. Until then, I would like for you all to start spending time together and getting to know one another." Jean explained.

"So, what no real classes today then?" Noriko asked surprised.

"Not exactly, the second half of your day is going to be scheduled classes. After those and once your uniforms are ready, we'll be introducing the squads to the rest of the school in a special ceremony." Jean said as they all nodded she turned to Vince.

"Vincent, your final class is going to be after the ceremony alright?" She asked as Vince remembered that odd counseling session that he was due to have every other day.

"Yes Ma'am." he said as the Machine scanned him and brought up his image and measurements beside the others.

"Now that I have your measurements tell me what you think of these." She offered typing in a few keys before their images changed to show them all in various altered Dark Green and Gold X-Men uniforms.

"If you have any changes you would like to be made feel free and we can see what we can do." She offered as they all looked the uniforms over.

"So what's up with this?" Vince asked gesturing to his suit, which greatly resemble Wolverine's costume.

"You'll wear these during our training exercises. We can't really have you get your clothes all torn up, can we?" Jean explained, and Vince frowned. ' _Is something wrong?'_

' _It's just...do I really deserve something like this?'_ He thought back to her.

' _Trust me, Logan used to think the same way. I have faith that you'll prove yourself worthy of it.'_ Jean reassured mentally, but Vince still seemed unsure. Was he really capable, after everything he had been bred for, of being worthy of a proper uniform like the others…?

At least, that's what he was pondering before John nudged him in his side. "Dude, check this shit out!" He excitedly whispered, pointing at his own uniform design on the screen. "We've got superhero costumes! And not those weird ones with the shoulder pads and all the pouches, but cool ones!"

"I...gotta agree." David agreed next to him. "I still don't know how I really feel about all this...training squad stuff, but this is pretty cool."

"Yeah, I guess it is." Vince admitted smiling a little even despite how nervous and undeserving he felt.

"Glad you all like them, now take some time and get to know each other, while I go and make sure they're all made properly." Jeans said walking off and leaving the teens to chat.

"So...I know this is going to seem stupid, but uh what exactly do you do? Like why is your skin pink?" Noriko asked, turning to Clarice. "I'm sorry if that sounds insensitive, I've just seen you around and always wondered."

"Hey, no worries. It's a legitimate question." Clarice answered, before she vanished in a flash of light, appearing immediately in Jean's chair. "I'm a teleporter, like Professor Wagner. I can do it the old fashioned way, or…" Clarice closed her eyes, beginning to concentrate. Before too long, a purple portal began appearing in the center of the room, and the others could see what looked like one of the dorm rooms. "I can...make...a portal…" Clarice strained out, before she gave out, and the portal disappeared. "...but...but those are tough." She explained, wiping sweat from her brow.

"How far?" Vince asked, and they all looked at him. "How far can you move."

"Right now? About a mile or two by myself, less if it's a portal. And I can only open those in places close by or places that I know, like my dorm room." The pink skinned mutant explained.

"And the skin?" Noriko asked, and Clarice just shrugged.

"Since the day I was born. Apparently I gave the doctor quite the heart attack." She said with a chuckle, before her brow furrowed. "You guys are all new, right?" She pointed at David and Noriko. "You two I've seen with that Moonstar lady-" now she pointed at John and Vince. "-but you two got here last week, right?"

"Tomorrow makes two weeks for me." John stated. "How long have you been here?"

"About two years now, back when Xavier ran things."

"Wait, really?" David asked surprised.

"Yeah, Cyclops found me after….let's just say I was in a really bad place." She said, and from the look on her face, the others could tell she didn't want to talk about it.

"Ok, so…David, right? What can you do?" John asked, changing the subject.

"I absorb knowledge and skills from the people around me. It usually fades after half an hour or so, though." David explained.

"Didn't you knock Professor Logan on his ass a few weeks ago?" Cessily asked, and David sheepishly scratched the back of his head.

"Uh, yeah. I absorbed his combat skills and just…reacted. Don't think he's too eager to repeat it, though. Might explain why he cancelled the class…" David muttered.

"Well, I guess I'm next." Cessily said, her silver arm morphing into a blade. "My whole body's made out of this weird liquid metal stuff. I can do this, or I can turn into a…puddle is the best comparison, and move around." To demonstrate, her body began to melt, her clothes collapsing into a heap on top of it, before reforming with her clothes.

"Whoa,you're like that thing from Terminator 2." Clarice said. "Can you still…feel anything?"

"Kind of. I've still got all my senses, I can feel heat, I get cold…" Cessily explained, before she frowned. "I just can't…taste anything. I don't even need to eat or drink. I just like feeling…normal, you know?"

"That's…rough." John commented, before everyone looked at him. "Guess I'll go next. Doc McCoy says my body's constantly absorbing all kinds energy and storing it, before releasing it. I guess I'm tougher than I used to be. Stubbed my toe the other day, and I think the wall looked worse than my toe did. Also, uh…knocked down that door the other day." He explained, sheepishly chuckling as he pointed at the door to Jean's office. "Oh, and I'm strong! Check this out." Quickly removing everything from Jean's desk, he reached down and picked it up, almost effortlessly holding it above him with one hand.

"Lucky…" Noriko commented, gesturing to her gauntlets. "See these things? Not really a fashion statement. Notice how the lights have been flickering since I walked in? That's because I'm absorbing electricity wherever I go. Lights, outlets, phones, even the static electricity in the air…if I didn't wear these ugly things, I'd be a mess."

"I can confirm that. I saw firsthand what happens when she gets overloaded." David correlated, recalling his first encounter with Noriko a few weeks ago.

"Hey I said I was sorry, but I did warn you." She chuckled

"Yeah I suppose you did." David said starting to feel some information drop inot his mind as the others all turned to Vince. "Last but not least."

"Not much for me to say really. I have bone claws, and I heal just like others. Though I suppose my claws and my skeleton are more durable." He admitted after a slight pause.

"How so?" Clarice asked.

Taking a few steps away, Vince unsheathed his golden claws from his hands and each foot.

Clarice gave an impressed whistle; "Whoa, are those things made of gold?" She asked.

"Something like that." He answered, as his claws receded back into his body, and Clarice snapped her fingers.

"You're the guy who freaked out on the Cuckoos last week!" She stated, and Vince's eyes widened.

"I, uh…" He hadn't planned on this. Vince had done his best to put the incident in the cafeteria last week out of his mind, and John had been polite enough not to bring it up again. But now that Clarice was bringing it up…

"Hey, no need to get embarrassed." She reassured, as he was starting to get flustered. "I know some people really don't like it when telepaths barge in without permission. Those girls are all sorts of creepy, and they have boundary problems. Plus, you didn't hear this from me, but I am 90 percent sure that Sophie cheats in history."

"Uh, thanks?" This made Vince feel a little better, though he was still slightly embarrassed about it. Though now that he thought about it, Vince could swore he'd seen one of them staring at him every now and then…

"So...great meeting you all. I'm really looking forward to seeing how this shakes out and all, but I've got drama with Professor Wagner in ten minutes, so...see you guys later?" Cessily said, and David nodded.

"See you guys later."

* * *

 **Two Hours Later, Front Lawn**

John sighed as he sat in the grass, now dressed in gym clothes. He was sitting in a circle with about eight others, including Julian Keller and Sofia. "Alright, everyone, welcome to day one." A dark haired man of French Canadian descent said. "My name is Jean-Paul Beaubier. Some of you may recognize me as Northstar, former snowboarding champ and pretty face of Alpha Flight. For the next year, I'll be teaching you all how to fly."

"'Alpha Flight?' Talk about the bottom of the barrel…" Julian muttered next to John, while Northstar continued his introduction.

"Better than you isn't he?" John challenged.

"Maybe in his dreams. I could beat this guy no problem, but he'd destroy you." Julian said confidently.

Before John could shoot back a girl spoke up; "Hey, cool it Jullian no need to cause problems." SHe said before turning to John who recognized her as the girl that had been at the Cuckoo's table the other day.

She had tanned skin, long brown hair and brown eyes. She smiled at him and John felt nervous he knew of her to say the least. Sofia Mantega, one of the better students and seemingly liked by nearly everyone.

"Don't let him get to you he's always been pretty full of himself." She muttered and Julian looked mock offended.

"Come, on you know you like me." He said casually.

"Maybe in your dreams." Sofia said, and turned to John. "I apologize for him. Having a big head seems to be his mutant power."

"Believe it or not, I am no stranger to big heads. Should tell you about my uncle sometime." John whispered back, and she chuckled.

Julian seemed simultaneously angry and jealous before Northstar called for attention again. Growling slightly he turned to the teachers so he could figure their powers and the best way for them each to fly.

Up first was a girl with fairy like wings on her back. As her wings began to flutter and lift her off the ground, John leaned over to Sofia. "So, how'd your first team meeting go?" He asked.

"It went great! Most of us already knew each other, since Miss Moonstar was the one who brought us all to the school. I was actually a little surprised that David and Nori ended up with you rather than us, though." Sofia responded. "But Hisako and Ben seem nice enough, so I'm really looking forward to seeing what happens!"

"I'll tell you what's gonna happen: you're gonna get trounced by us." Julian piped up, and they both rolled their eyes. "I'm serious! Between me, Santo, and Colossus's creepy sister? It's gonna be a walk in the park for us."

"Uh huh. You know, I've seen you around for almost a week, and as far as I can tell, all you can really do is talk and talk and talk." John shot back, and Julian just scoffed as he stepped forward.

"Watch and learn." With that, he began to concentrate. A light green glow enveloped his body, as he began to lift himself off the ground and joined the rest of the other floating students. Sofia gave John a smile, before the winds swirled around her as she used her powers to float herself off the ground.

"Last but not least, Mister Paxton." Northstar instructed, and John stepped forward.

"Ok, here's goes nothing…" He muttered to himself. He took a deep breath, crouching down and closing his eyes. He leapt off the ground, approaching where the others were hovering and floating there… "uh oh." ….for about a second, before he plummeted back down to the ground. "Ow…"

"Ha!" Julian chortled, before Sofia shot him a glare. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I couldn't help myself." Northstar glared at Julian, before floating back down and kneeling next to John, who appeared largely unhurt.

"You ok?" The Canadian hero asked, and John weakly nodded.

"Yeah, I'm...I'm fine. Just...y'know, thought the ground was really comfortable." John joked, and took Jean-Paul's extended hand as he helped him off the ground.

"Hm. Well, you're still relatively new to your powers, so I suppose a learning curve isn't too unsurprising…" Beaubier muttered. "I'll speak to your advisor, see if we can arrange some sort of after school tutoring." He stated, and John smiled, flashing a thumbs up.

"Sure thing, Professor." He confirmed, and Northstar nodded, before flying back up the others. As soon as he had turned around, though, John's smile dropped into a frown, and he sighed.

"Damn. Off to a real great start here…" He muttered to himself, sitting on the ground. He looked up to watch the others, barely noticing Sofia looking at him with concern before she devoted her attention back to the lesson.

* * *

 **-Elsewhere-**

The bell rang and Vince along with the others, slid his books and supplies into his bag. He let out a breath. English was not a bad subject, but he wasn't sure that he liked it too much. It wasn't helped by the fact that try as he might he wasn't used to this many people being around and not trying to kill him.

He kept to himself trying to figure out exactly where he was headed next, when he noticed that the murmuring around him had seemed to pick up. As he listened it became more centralized around someone walking up behind him. He caught some of the words.

"Wait, they can do that?"

"Aren't they always together?"

"Is anyone else a little freaked out?"

Then there was a gentle tap on his shoulder and his heightened sense of smell picked up something that smelt a lot like berries. Turning around he was surprised to find one of the Cuckoo's staring at him. In fact he was sure it was the same one that he had caught staring at him a few times before in the last week.

What really threw him and (as far as he could tell) others off was that it was only **one** of the Cuckoo's not all three staring at him.

"Hello, Vincent right?" She asked her voice devoid of her two sisters was soft, but firm sounding.

"Yeah, most seem to call me Vince uh…" He paused only now really considering he didn't know her name.

"Celeste Cuckoo, listen can I talk to you in private real quick?" She asked seeming hopeful. Vince stared at her a million different possibilities crossing through his mind before finally he nodded and followed the short blonde down the hall and into an empty classroom.

Once they were alone she turned to face him, biting her lip for some reason he didn't understand. She didn't speak so he did to break the silence.

"You know, I didn't think that you all could do things on your own? Like I thought you had a hive mind thing?" He asked.

That actually got a laugh out of her a sound that he liked; "We do, but we can do things separately, even cut off things we may not want the others to know. We just like to do things together. It's...easier. Especially since we lost Sophie and Esme." She said, and after a pause, she let out a breathe.

"Look I wanted to, um, I mean… I am not good at this. I wanted to say that I'm sorry for last week, with how we skimmed your mind. We shouldn't have done that, it was a serious invasion of your privacy. My sisters and I are almost always connected, and we sometimes forget that most people don't like it when use our powers without permission." She said carefully not looking at him.

He was surprised, no one had ever really apologized to him. As such, he didn't know how to respond so he said: "Well, thank you? I think that's the right thing to say here?" He asked. "I'm still new to...well, everything. I'm sorry if I scared you the other day. I've had some bad experience with telepathy. I just...reacted on instinct."

"It's ok. I...I didn't see anything, if you're worried. And like I said, we shouldn't have done it in the first place." Celeste said.

"It's ok. Let's just...start over." Vince said, and Celeste smiled.

"Agreed. I'm Celeste Cuckoo or Frost I like both." She said, extending her hand.

"I'm Vince...Howlett, I think." That was the name that Logan had put on his enrollment forms, so he figured he might as well accept it. He took her hand, shaking it. "It's nice to meet you."

"You as well. I should get going. Somehow I got signed up for Business Class with Professor Drake, and he hates it when people are late. So...bye?" She waved goodbye, and headed towards the door.

"Wait, before you go, I have one more question." Vince said. "Why did John act so nervous around Sofia?"

"You really don't know?" Celeste asked, and he shook his head. "He's got a crush on her." With that, she left the room, leaving him alone with one very important question.

"Why the hell does he want to crush her?"

* * *

 **-Jean Grey's Office-**

Vince walked in nervously looking around as he saw Jean and Emma Frost there. It was only now after speaking to Celeste that he realised how similar the two looked physically though Emma of course was older.

"Mr. Howlett, please have a seat." Emma said gesturing to a Chaise lounge couch. He did as he was told looking nervous.

"Vince, do you know what therapy is?" Jean asked carefully.

"No, not really. If Sinister though that it wasn't in any way necessary, I never really learned about it." Vince said honestly.

Emma let out a sigh; "Alright well, to make this short, we want to help you with any residual mental issues you may have. But in order to do that we need to take a peek into your memories." She said.

There it was again, Jean felt it too that feeling of absolute dread washed over them both in waves and even though he didn't move he sat stiffly.

"Vince, please. We can't help you as well if we don't know what you've been through." Jean said. "I know she can be difficult, but trust me, Emma only wants to help."

Vince exhaled and then nodded; "Okay, but I'm sorry for what your going to see." He muttered.

"I'm sure we can handle it." Emma said bracing herself for horrible things even as she spoke calmly; "Lay your head down and try to relax." She said.

He nodded and closed his eyes, he felt the mind probes at his own. Briefly reflexively he tried to fight the feeling before relaxing and allowing them into his mind.

* * *

 _They fell through a swirl of memories, and then they found themselves standing in a dark room. It was high cielinged and the walls were made of metal. There was a large observation window. As they observed all this a door across from her opened wide._

 _There were sounds of a struggle and Jean heard a child's voice screaming; "No! Please, I don't want to go I don't want to!" He said and she watched as the six year old Vince was literally thrown into the room by two large men. He hit the ground rolled a few feet and slammed into the wall._

 _Shaking himself he stood, and made a break for the door, but it slid closed before he got there. He slammed his small hands against the door._

" _Let me out! Let me out I don't want to be here!" He screamed desperately._

 _Then Emma heard Sinisters cold malicious voice roll throughout the room; "now, now Weapon X you know the rules if you want out you have to earn it." He said._

 _Then around the room doors began to slide open. To their horror they saw a pack of impossibly large, and very under fed wolves enter the room. Behind them was a Brown Bear and all of them towered over the terrified looking boy._

" _Please, don't do this." He whimpered fear evident in his voice._

 _There was no response, but rather the animals fell upon him and began to slash and bite at him. For a while the boy refused to fight. His claws staying sheathed. They kept slashing and Sinisters voice came again;_

" _You won't fight? Fine then at least the animals will get a good meal. Though I will have to start my project from scratch pitty I was hoping you would be a success."_

 _The child let out roar of rage and his claws, smaller than they were now and still made of smooth white bone burst from his hands and feet as the animals fell on him again. This time he fought back, like an animal himself slashing, biting and hitting anything near him._

 _Then after how long she wasn't sure, it was over and the young Vince sat on his knee's tears coming from his eyes covered from head to foot in gore as his own cuts and bite marks healed over._

" _Excellent work, Weapon X. truly excellent. You see, this is what you were made for. You will be my greatest weapon." Sinister said his voice holding pride in it as Vince began to rock back and forth crying._

 _Jean could tell that even for someone as hardened as Emma, the memory was particularly upsetting, and they moved on through the rest of his memories. The rest were of similarly gruesome and violent incidents, each passing memory showing the steps Sinister took in helping mold Vince into his ideal killing machine. Eventually, she found herself suspended in some sort of tube, with all sorts of tubing plugged into 'her' body, with various people in lab coats watching her. For a second, she almost mistook it for one of Logan's memories, until one of the technicians spoke._

" _Sir, we're ready to begin." One of the lab techs said._

" _Has the metal been properly prepared?" A familiar voice asked, and Emma saw Mr. Sinister step in front of the tube._

" _Yes sir. We followed the instructions precisely." The lab tech stated, and Sinister smiled._

" _Excellent. Begin the infusion." Sinister ordered, and soon after he said that, a golden substance began flowing through the tubes and into Vince's body. As soon as they arrived at the body, Vince began to scream, as a burning sensation began spreading throughout his body. He soon began writhing and flailing around in the tube._

" _Vitals are skyrocketing!"_

" _He's redlining!"_

" _Stop the procedure!"_

" _No!" Sinister barked, as Vince continued to writhe about in the tube. "Weapon X can take it. Continue as planned." Soon, the pain grew to the point where Emma couldn't even hear anything in the memory, only Vince's screams. Soon, three golden claws emerged from Vince's knuckles, and Sinister grinned._

" _Bonding process complete."_

" _Excellent." Sinister stated, and approached the tube, placing a hand on the glass. "Soon, Weapon X, the world shall behold my greatest accomplishment."_

* * *

Jean's eyes snapped open, she was sweating and she could feel her heartbeat. Looking down she saw Vince was shaking his claws had slid out and he looked terrified. Gathering herself a little, she let out a deep breath. "Let's just...calm down."

"God, I need a drink…" Emma sighed out. "Vincent, what you went through...I truly am sorry."

"For what? It...it wasn't your fault."

"But we should have been there sooner." Jean said. "Vince, I want you to understand that you don't have to be what Sinister wanted to make you. Your past doesn't define who you are. Just look at Emma here, do you know what her past is like?"

"Uh, would it be weird if I said yes? Because she was pretty high on his priority target list so..I've learned at least the basics."

"I don't know whether to be flattered or insulted." Emma responded, massaging her temples.

"I'm sorry?" Vince said somewhat fearfully bowing his head at her general tone.

"If...if you don't mind my asking, do you know if Sinister had any other special…'projects' like you that Sinister had?" Jean asked, and he shook his head.

"No. When he wasn't off dealing with you people, he was giving me his full, undivided attention."

"What was going on at the Alkali Lake facility? With all those mutants?"

"I...I don't know. Something about their powers, I think." Vince replied, and the two telepaths exchanged a glance.

"Would you...mind if we probed any further?" Jean asked, and he let out a sigh.

"Honestly, I'm pretty tired. That whole thing was...draining."

"Which is why this is scheduled for the end of the day." Emma said.

"Is it alright if we do this once a week or so?" Jean asked, and Vince nodded.

"Yeah, I'm fine with that."

"Then go get some rest. We've got a big day tomorrow."

* * *

 **A/N: So ends the chapter. Bit of a sort of downer ending but we hope you enjoyed all the same! See you all next chapter!**


End file.
